Harrison's Choice
by ChiefStridHaddock
Summary: Harrison Haddock, heir to the throne of Berk, is finally of age to find a wife. His parents, the King and Queen of Berk – Stoick and Valerie – have decided to bring all of age women across Berk in to the castle and have them compete for their sons hand. Harrison, after meeting all the women, finds out that the girl he really wants, wasn't chosen to compete. (Modern AU)


_**Harrison's Choice**_

 _ **Harrison Haddock, heir to the throne of Berk, is finally of age to find a wife. His parents, the King and Queen of Berk – Stoick and Valerie – have decided to bring all of age women across Berk in to the castle and have them compete for their sons hand. Harrison, after meeting all the women, finds out that the girl he really wants, wasn't chosen to compete.**_

 _ **A/N: Thank you Kiera Cass for The Selection series and inspiring me to write this. I love it! If you haven't read The Selection series (The Selection, The Elite, The One and The Heir) I highly recommend it!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Harrison! Harrison, honestly. You're the prince, _wake up._ "

Harrison groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. He knew what was going to happen if he does get up. His mother, the Queen, would make him dress in one of those suits that he absolutely despises. She's going to make him go down to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast before she brings in all these girls – women – that his parents have chosen for the possible future Princess/Queen of Berk.

Harrison really didn't want to get out of bed.

"Mother, please. It's not even ten o'clock yet."

He could practically hear his mother roll her eyes at him. He heard her walking towards the bed. When he felt the bed shift he knew that she was getting ready to scold him. Or be too over motherly and scare him out of the bed.

"Oh, Harrison." his mother reached over, running her fingers through her sons hair "I know how much you would love to sleep in. We _all_ would. But as the future King of Berk, you must be awake and dressed by ten. Up. Now. Or I'll get your father in here. I could send the maids in to pester you, also."

Harrison smirked into his pillow before looking over his shoulder at his mother "Because having maids would be such a bad thing."

The next thing he knew, the Queen of Berk was flinging a pillow at his head "Just get up and come to Breakfast, Harrison."

He waited until he heard his bedroom door close before he sighed and sat up. He ran a hand down his face and frowned. How is someone suppose to act while having twenty something women in your home? Could he do what he usually does? Could he roam the castle in freedom still? Would his parents care if he left the gates like usual?

Probably.. Yes. They would definitely care. But could they stop him? Most definitely not. Harrison vowed that after he met the twenty something women he was going to disguise himself and walk the town of Berk. He does it once a week. He finds it better than just looking from the castle walls. He likes meeting his people unlike his parents. But if his parents knew that he did this, they would kill him. They wanted him to be safe. They wanted him with a guard twenty-four seven.

Would said girl he marry let him still roam the town? He hopes so. He really does.

The first thing Harrison did was put the suit on that his mother had pulled out of his closet. When did she even do that? While he was still sleeping? He sighed, shaking his head. He loves his parents, but sometimes he wishes he weren't royalty. What would it be like to live out in the town?

Harrison made his way out to the Dining Hall. Looking around, he had to admit that he does living in the castle. But he wants to know. He wants to know how his people are every minute of the day, he wants to know what they all do for a living. What would he be doing if he weren't the prince?

"Good morning, Harrison." he looked up at the sound of his name. His father was sitting at the head of the table, looking over at his son as he walked in "Good to see you joining us today."

Harrison shrugged, taking his seat on the other side of his mother "Mom bribed me. " a butler brought over Harrison's plate, bowing before backing away "Thank you."

Stoick set his silverware down, clasping his hands together on the top of the table and looking over at Harrison with a smile "How do you feel, son? You're meeting your future wife today!"

Harrison can honestly say that he's never seen his father so excited before. He shoveled some food in to his mouth and shrugged again "I'm nervous, and I don't really want to do this, but -"

"But you must, Harrison."

"I know, father." Harrison rolled his eyes, pushing his plate away. He suddenly wasn't feeling very hungry "When will they be here? Do I have time to ride Toothless?"

Valerie and Stoick exchanged a look. He knew what they were thinking. They wanted him to stay inside all day and look like a _proper_ prince. One who stays inside and reads and actually listens to his parents. Not one who wants to just ride off on his horse whenever things get stressful. Definitely not one who walks around his town, meeting and greeting all his people.

He personally thought that's what the people would want, right? A prince or King who communicates with his people by actually going out and doing something with them. Talking to them to their face. Not over the newspaper or TV.

"We just want you to look your best. We don't want you to have that… That windblown hair, or even sunburn for that matter when you meet these young women. They'll be expecting a _prince,_ not some hooligan."

Harrison sighed, rolling his eyes. That sounds about right. They just care about his looks. Toothless is going to be driven up a wall if he doesn't get his daily ride, and his parents know this. His father wants him to take each of these girls on a date, so he could always find one he likes best and take her riding, right? Stormfly hasn't been out in a while.

"Okay. I'll make Toothless wait."

Valerie clapped her hands together, a smile growing on her face "Oh! We've picked some of the best, we just know you're going to love at least one of them! Maybe even that -"

Stoick reached over, placing his hand on top of hers "Val, my dear, do not spoil him. Let him meet them all first."

Harrison eyed his parents. He wasn't ready for this. He was barely ready for marriage! The downside to being a prince – or Royalty in general, the arranged marriages. What if he can't love any of the girls? His parents would be more than disappointed in him. He just wants to make them happy… But what if? He can't be _forced_ to love someone, can he?

He leaned back into his chair, staring at the giant double doors that lead in to the Dining Hall. He guesses he'll have to find out.

 **XXXXX**

Harrison doesn't think he could ever recall a time that he's seen so many women in one place. They were all dressed in the biggest gowns he's ever seen, and that's saying something. He always thought his mother wore the biggest gowns. He tilted his head, staring at the group of women talking amongst themselves. They all seemed so… Content. Excited. How could any of them be excited to be forced in to loving someone they've never met.

Scanning the crowd, his eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair. She had it braided off to the side and her bangs fell in front of her eye. He blinked, taking in her looks. Her eyes were so blue. He looked at the girl she was talking to. Black hair, braided behind her, _green_ eyes. They both caught his attention, but he wouldn't be able to explain why.

There was another blonde girl off to the side. She looked odd in one of the gowns. It didn't look like she was the dress up type of girl. She had two braids on each side of her head, and her own blue eyes were scanning the crowd of giddy women. Those eyes landed on him and he froze. He had promised he would wait to meet any of them, but he never said he wouldn't look at them. She pushed herself off the wall and started towards him.

He should run. He couldn't meet her. This woman could be his future wife, and he'd be breaking the rules his parents gave him.

"You look real excited to be surrounded by all these girls."

These could possibly be the first words his future wife says to him. Those would be some words to remember. Harrison shrugged "This wasn't exactly my idea. My parents are the ones who decided it was time to find myself a good wife. You, on the other hand, don't look too thrilled to be wearing… that." he said, gesturing to her dress.

The girl – he should really ask for her name – grimaced, grabbing the sides of it and pulling on it "I personally hate dresses."

Harrison raised an eyebrow "You should have known what you were getting yourself in to when you signed up for this thing then."

She snorted, shaking her head and crossing her arms "Don't flatter yourself, _sir._ My brother signed me up for this thing as a sick joke and I guess _you_ liked what you saw because here I am. Ugly gown and all."

"Now, don't flatter _your_ self, miss. My parent's chose all these women. So, they must see a potential Queen underneath all that ugly gown."

She smiled, crossing her arms and nodded "I didn't think I was going to enjoy myself here. But you're going to make this fun for me, Prince Harrison."

He waved a hand at her, a smile coming to his face "Please, Harrison is fine. And you are..?"

"Riley Thorston." she gave him a nod "Let me just tell you, I'm not attracted to all… This."

Harrison frowned "You just gestured to all of me." 

Riley poled him in the chest and smiled "Exactly. Now, I have an idea. How about, I be your wingwoman or something like that. I'll tell you which girl is nice, or a bitch, and I'll talk you up. Less work for you, and you won't be wasting your time."

Harrison thought it over. He already has a connection on the inside? This could work. He nodded slowly "I like that idea, Riley."

She turned on her heel, arms still crossed over her chest as she scanned the crowd. She started pointing, saying names, and giving details he was surprised she knew about in such short notice. He was more curious by the second. He wanted to know more about the blonde and black haired girl, but Riley had yet to say anything about them. She looked over at him, following his line of sight.

"Ah, the black haired one is Heather Berry. She's new to Berk, so I haven't learned much about her, The blonde one is Camicazi Hofferson. She's tough, _and_ wild. She's a fun girl. She'll tell you exactly what she's thinking. I like her. She's not afraid to speak her mind. You like her?"

Harrison shrugged. Camicazi and Heather. Those were the two he was going to go for first. "I don't know her. Or either of them for that matter. But they're the first two on my list of people to meet."


End file.
